


To Those I Couldn't Save

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic, Some implied Hilda/Caspar but it's super brief and not really enough to tag the ship, Verdant Wind route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Everytime Byleth is forced to cut down a former student. She makes a small memorial for them
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	To Those I Couldn't Save

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Feliannie Server's Drabble Challenge with the Prompt: Goodbyes.
> 
> I guess you could also consider this a sequel to my very first 3H fic, Mourning. But that's not necessary to read. Also for anyone curious, this was based on my first playthrough.

It started with a book and a small bouquet of violets for Ashe.

But as the war raged on, Byleth found herself making more and more memorials.

She placed a bouquet of marigolds and a box of tea leaves for Ferdinand.

A pair of pitcher plants and a teddy bear for Bernadetta.

A bouquet of amaryllis and riding boots for Ingrid.

A bouquet of narcissus flowers and a board game for Sylvain.

A bouquet of chrysanthemums and a model sword for Dimitri.

_(Byleth had Felix to thank for telling her what to use. He refused to show it but Byleth could tell he was shaken by the deaths of his childhood friends. She saw Annette and Mercedes escape Gronder so there was no need for memorials for them.)_

A bouquet of jasmine flowers and a book on crests for Lindhardt.

A bouquet of daisies and a training weight for Caspar.

_(Byleth tried to spare Caspar… she really did... but the javelins of light… Hilda was inconsolable for days.)_

A bouquet of sunflowers and a hunting dagger for Petra.

A bouquet of roses and some sheet music for Dorothea.

A bouquet of gladiolus and a watering can for Dedue.

Every memorial was placed in each person’s old room in the Dormitories…

All except two. Byleth knew those two would be insulted if they learned of being memorialized in the Monastery, the symbol of everything they fought against.

So just outside the gates of Enbarr…

Byleth placed a pair of belladonna flowers tied with a black ribbon and a spellbook for Hubert.

Along with a bouquet of carnations and a white glove she meant to return a long time ago for Edelgard.

With that, Byleth said goodbye to the last students she couldn’t save.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
